Succession to the Colorian throne
(pictured in 2018), the current heir apparent to the Colorian throne.]] Succession to the Colorian throne is determined by descent and legitimacy. By law, the crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. The Constitution of Colora limits succession to legitimate descendants of Carlo I. Dennis II is the current sovereign, and his heir apparent is his eldest child Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora. Next-in-line after him is Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet, Dennis's second child, followed by his younger brother Prince Cristòfol, Count of Surroca. Fourth and fifth-in-line are the Count of Surroca's eldest children Cèlia Triado and Gabriel Triado. As the rules of succession are outlined in the constitution, any changes to the rules must be proposed by the Council of Ministers as a constitutional amendment and approved by the National Council. Current line of succession The official line of succession is updated by the House of Triado, the ruling house of Colora. The list below consists of only descendants of Alberto III. * Alberto III (1889–1961) ** Dennis I (1930–2007) *** Dennis II (born 1962) ****'(1)' The Hereditary Prince (born 2000) ****'(2)' The Countess of Bobet (born 2001) ***'(3)' The Count of Surroca (born 1965) ****'(4)' Cèlia Triado (born 1994) ****'(5)' Gabriel Triado (born 1996) ****'(6)' Manel Triado (born 1999) ***'(7)' The Count of Ochoa (born 1967) ****'(8)' Artur Triado (born 2003) ****'(9)' Emeric Triado (born 2006) ****'(10)' Miquel Triado (born 2008) **'(11)' The Countess of Brugada (born 1925) ***'(12)' Roberta Triado-Argemí (born 1950) ****'(13)' Andreu Torrande (born 1977) *****'(14)' Marta Torrande (born 2006) *****'(15)' Àngel Torrande (born 2008) ***'(16)' Cristina Triado-Argemí (born 1953) ****'(17)' Jacob Peix (born 1981) *****'(18)' Jacob Peix II (born 2009) *****'(19)' Jordi Peix (born 2011) *****'(20)' Alícia Peix (born 2013) ****'(21)' Rosa Peix (born 1979) ****'(22)' Elisabet Peix (born 1984) *****'(23)' Véronique Pierre (born 2011) *****''Damien Pierre'' (2013–2015) *****'(24)' Catalina Pierre (born 2017) **''The Countess of Vellvé'' (1928–2014) ***'(25)' Robert Sedo (born 1955) ****'(26)' Rebeca Sedo (born 1987) *****'(27)' Tomás Saldanha (born 2014) *****'(28)' Bartolomeu Saldanha (born 2016) *****'(29)' Doroteia Saldanha (born 2017) ****'(30)' Elionor Sedo (born 1989) ****'(31)' Antònia Sedo (born 1992) *****'(32)' Esperança Comasoli (born 2019) ****'(33)' Agnès Sedo (born 1994) ***'(34)' Isaac Sedo (born 1961) ****'(35)' Xavier Sedo (born 1990) ****'(36)' Alexandra Sedo (born 1993) ***'(37)' Anaís Sedo (born 1958) ****'(38)' Alessandro Capretta (born 1988) *****'(39)' Asia Capretta (born 2016) *****'(40)' Emilio Capretta (born 2019) ****'(41)' Daniela Capretta (born 1986) *****'(42)' Orlando Senerchia (born 2013) *****'(43)' Cesario Senerchia (born 2015) *****'(44)' Virginia Senerchia (born 2016) *****'(45)' Gemma Senerchia (born 2018) *****'(46)' Sebastiano Senerchia (born 2020) ****'(47)' Giada Capretta (born 1992) Current rules Marriages Previously, marriage to a divorcée, a non-Christian, or a non-Eurean was grounds for disqualification from the line of succession. These three conditions were abolished following a constitutional amendment in 1962. However, there are still grounds for disqualification in regards to marriage that exist. The first five-in-line for the throne must always seek permission to marry from the sovereign; if they marry without the permission of the sovereign, then they are disqualified from the throne. It is believed that this condition is merely a formality, and that the sovereign always approves of the marriages. Religion For many years, in order to accede to the throne, one must be a Eurean Catholic. This condition was abolished in a constitutional amendment in 1962, allowing for individuals of any religious adherence to accede to the throne; this same amendment also abolished the condition that marriage to a non-Christian was grounds for disqualification from the line of succession. However, today, all royals are baptized in the Eurean Catholic Church, and most remain members of the church publicly throughout their entire lives. Gender Previously, Colora employed a system of male-preference primogeniture; this meant that males would always displace females in the line of succession, regardless of age. Under male-preference primogeniture, the birth of the first male heir would signify that he would inherit the throne, and any elder female siblings would immediate fall behind him in the line of succession. Male-preference primogeniture was abolished in favor of absolute primogeniture in a 1999 constitutional amendment, designed to be implemented prior to the birth of Dennis II's first child in order to secure the child's spot as heir to the throne should it be a female. The amendment was partially applied retroactively, allowing all females born in 1990 or after to take their rightful places in the line of succession, but preserving male-preference primogeniture for individuals born in 1989 or before; the reason for this decision was that it was expected none of these females born before 1989 would ever inherit the throne, so there was no need in altering the line of succession for them and their male siblings. Category:Colorian royalty Category:Succession to the Colorian throne Category:Colorian monarchy Category:Colorian Royal Family Colora